


What are we living for?

by eodem7contra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eodem7contra/pseuds/eodem7contra
Summary: Draco und Ginny treffen aufeinander. Jedoch benimmt sich Ginny seltsamer als je zuvor...





	What are we living for?

**Author's Note:**

> TW!  
> Diese Story enthält Andeutung auf Selbstverletzung und Depressionen, don`t like, don't read u know :)

Ginny Weasley eilte die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Sie wollte einfach nur weg, denn sie hatte mal wieder einen Tag überstanden und konnte jetzt verschwinden. Es würde ja doch keiner bemerken.

 

Die Bücher fest an sich gepresst mit ihrem Rucksack über der Schulter starrte sie auf den Boden. Ihre Füße würden sie an ihr Ziel bringen. So wie sie es immer taten. Schon traurig, wenn man nur noch seinen eigenen Füßen traute. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alles verloren hatte und sie fühlte sich so schlecht, denn sie hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Sie hatte keinen Schicksalsschlag erlitten und somit nicht die Berechtigung sich zu bemitleiden.

 

Irgendwann war ihr die Kontrolle entglitten, ihre Noten waren ins Bodenlose gesunken, sie vergaß ihre Hausaufgaben, hatte ständig Stress mit ihren Lehrern und ihre Freunde hatten es aufgegeben zu ihr durchzudringen. Sie fing an zu weinen, schon wieder, sie wusste nicht wann es so geworden war, mittlerweile fühlte es sich so an, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen.

 

Blind vor Tränen lief sie weiter und achtete nicht auf ihren Weg, so dass sie schließlich gegen jemanden stieß.

 

„Pass auf wo du hintrittst, Wiesel“, fauchte da auch schon Draco Malfoy wütend.

 

„Tut mir Leid, alles okay?“, fragte Ginny, sie hatte gerade wirklich nicht die Energie um gemein zu sein.

 

Verwirrt starrte er sie an. Was war denn bitte mit ihr los? Hatte sie was gegen den Kopf bekommen, oder warum keifte sie nicht zurück?

 

„J-Ja, alles okay, aber ich schätze ich sollte eher dir diese Frage stellen.“, meinte er schließlich.

 

„Mir geht es gut“, antwortete sie automatisch und setzte ihr hübschestes Fake-Lächeln auf. Schon seltsam wie schnell man sich eine Maske erschaffen konnte. Sie schätzte, dass wohl jeder solche Masken trug, manche besaßen mehr und andere eher weniger Masken, aber jeder besaß mindestens eine.

 

„Und jetzt die Wahrheit?“, stocherte er nach. Er wusste nicht wieso er das hinterfragte, es könne ihm ja eigentlich egal sein, das war ja nicht einmal sein Problem, sie war ihm egal. Er hasste sie vielleicht nicht so wie er Ronald Weasley, den Idioten, hasste doch mögen? Wohl eher nicht. Er wusste es nicht, also schob er es einfach auf Langeweile.

 

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an, wieso interessierte ihn das? Einer ziemlich dummen Eingebung folgend fragte sie: „Willst du mitkommen? Ich wollte zum Raum der Wünsche.“ Sobald sie den Ausdruck auf Malfoy’s Gesicht sah wünschte sie sich, dass sie es nicht gesagt hätte. Sie war doch so eine peinliche Idiotin. Wer wollte denn bitte freiwillig mit ihr rumhängen?

 

„Warum sollte ich das tun, Weasley?“, fragte er spöttisch.

 

„Vergiss es einfach, war eh eine blöde Idee, du musst nicht mitkommen.“, flüsterte sie und ging weiter.

 

Draco war allerdings neugierig geworden und folgte ihr.

 

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass er neben ihr lief. Was wollte er denn noch von ihr, sie hatte doch gesagt, dass er es vergessen sollte.

 

„Was tust du?“, fragte sie misstrauisch.

 

Ohne zu wissen wieso, sagte er einfach: „Ich komme mit, du hast es mir doch angeboten“

 

Ginny bereute es so sehr, dass sie ihn eingeladen hatte, sie hatte ja nie erwartet, dass er mitkommen wolle, es war ihr wie eine Floskel herausgerutscht. Dann könnte sie sich ja nicht einmal dort entspannen. Viel zu schnell waren sie ihrer Meinung nach im 7. Stock.

 

Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich ihren Rückzugsort herbei.

 

Sie trat vor Malfoy ein und sah mit Schock, dass alles noch so da lag, wie sie es gestern zurückgelassen hatte. Da lagen auch Klingen mit denen sie sich schnitt, wenn sie ihren psychischen Schmerz vergessen wollte. Schnell warf sie einen Illusionszauber darüber, so dass man sie nicht mehr sah.

 

Nicht schnell genug.

 

„Was war das Ginevra?“ fragte Draco und hoffte, dass er durch die Verwendung ihres Vornamens ihr Vertrauen erwecken könnte.

 

Doch Ginny fuhr sofort alle Mauern hoch und fragte unschuldig: „Was meinst du?“

 

„Du weißt was ich meine, über was hast du gerade einen Illusionszauber gelegt und lüg mich bloß nicht an.“, keifte er nun, beleidigt darüber, dass sie ihm auch noch ins Gesicht log, wenn er ihr schon die Ehre erwies und mit ihr kam.

 

Doch mit einem Mal war auch Ginny furchtbar wütend, sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus und in diesem Moment war es ihr total egal, dass es Draco Malfoy war mit dem sie hier sprach.

 

„Schön, du willst wissen was los ist, du willst wirklich die Wahrheit wissen damit du mich dann verurteilen kannst, so wie alle anderen? Hier!“ fauchte sie und entfernte den Illusionszauber.

 

Draco stockte der Atem, sie verletzte sich selbst. Das hätte er nun am allerwenigsten von der kleinen Weasley erwartet. Potter, dem Schwächling vielleicht, der war ja immer so zartbesaitet , aber Ginevra war doch immer die Kämpferin gewesen, sogar damals, als sie angeblich von Du-weißt-schon-wem höchst persönlich verschleppt worden war, hatte sie sich benommen als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Er verurteilte sie nicht, doch er musste zugeben, dass er ziemlich überrascht war.

 

„A-Aber wieso?“, fragte er verwirrt und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nun schon das zweite Mal von ihr überrascht war.

 

Da brach es aus Ginny heraus wie ein Wasserfall, sie hatte einfach zu lange dichtgehalten.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht! Weißt du was, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum, wann oder wo es so geworden ist, ich weiß nur, dass es so ist und dass es zum kotzen ist, dass ich es nicht ändern kann, weil ich zu schwach bin. Haha, na Draco, das ist doch ziemlich lustig oder, die kleine Weasley ganz am Boden, los lach mich aus, sag mir dass ich einen Knall habe und nicht das Recht habe traurig zu sein, immerhin bin ich ne verdammte Blutsverräterin! Los beleidige mich, sag mir dass ich eine Enttäuschung bin, tu es verdammt noch mal!“, schrie sie und weinte dabei.

 

Geschockt sah Draco sie an. Was hatte sie so kaputt gemacht? Am Anfang ihrer Rede hatte er noch gegrinst, da er dachte Weasley würde jetzt austicken und alles wäre wieder wie immer und sie würde ihn beleidigen. Doch dem war nicht so. Er setzte sie auf das Sofa, welches ebenfalls im Raum stand und klopfte neben sich.

 

Zögerlich und immer noch weinend setzte sich Ginny schließlich neben ihn.

 

„Weasley, Ginny, warum tust dir das denn an? Du bist doch, und wehe du sagst irgendwem, dass ich das gesagt habe, eigentlich ganz hübsch und dumm scheinst du ja auch nicht zu sein. Du spielst gut Quidditch und hast ziemlich viele Verehrer und Freunde. Ich sage nicht, dass du nicht das Recht hast dein Leben zu hinterfragen, ich frage mich nur warum du das tust.“, sagte er und er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie dieses Gespräch vergessen musste. Es würde besser so sein.

 

„Genau das ist der Punkt, warum Leben wir Draco? Was hat das alles für einen Sinn wenn wir am Ende alle sterben?“, fragte sie verzweifelt.

 

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare, er wusste nicht wie er sie wieder fröhlich machen sollte, damit kam er wesentlich besser klar.

 

Also zog er sie einfach in seiner Arme und sie ließ es zu seinem Erstaunen zu.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht Ginny, ich schätze wir selbst als Einzelperson sind wichtig um das ganze Gebilde zusammenzuhalten. Wer weiß, vielleicht rettest du jemandem, dass Leben, dessen Nachfahren uns irgendwann vor dem Weltuntergang bewahren werden oder einen Krieg verhindern werden. Hätte es dich nicht gegeben wäre dann also Krieg oder die Welt würde untergehen. Es ist wie ein großes Puzzle, fehlt ein Teil ist es unbrauchbar. Alles muss irgendwie einfach eine Bedeutung haben.“, versuchte er ihr zu erklären wie er dachte.

 

„Aber was wenn es keine hat, wenn wir ohne den tieferen Sinn dahinter leben? Und wir wissen es nun mal nicht und denken, dass wir von Bedeutung sind.“, meinte sie vorsichtig.

 

„Es muss einfach so sein! Es darf nicht anders sein, jeder sollte versuchen das Beste aus seinem Leben herauszuholen, denn ein anderes bekommt man doch sowieso nicht. Sieh es als Geschenk.“, meinte er.

 

Ginny musste unwillkürlich lächeln uns sagte: „Du überrascht mich Draco Malfoy, nie hätte ich erwartet, dass man sich mit dir zivilisiert unterhalten könnte.“

 

Gespielt eingebildet antwortete er: „Tja so bin ich halt, du solltest dich geehrt fühlen meine Lebensansicht zu erfahren. Jetzt kannst du ja ein Buch über mich schreiben.“

 

Ginny lachte erleichtert.

 

„Danke“, sagte sie lächelnd.

 

„Wofür?“

 

„Fürs gut zureden und fürs aufmuntern und dafür, dass du am Ende wieder ganz du selbst bist.“

 

Auf einmal sahen sie sich ganz Ernst an. Er war wie in Trance als er sich ihr näherte und „Gern geschehen“, flüsterte.

 

Schließlich legte er ganz sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Ganz zögerlich und vorsichtig erwiderte sie den Kuss. Dieser Kuss war nicht aus Lust und Verlangen, er war so unschuldig und zart wie ein Windhauch.

 

Ginny blickte Draco an und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht bereute. Es war ihr egal was die anderen denken würden, sie konnte tun was sie wollte. Sie wusste, dass das richtig war.

 

Draco richtete sich plötzlich auf und stellte erschrocken fest, dass in 5 Minuten Nachtruhe wäre. Ihm kam es gar nicht solange vor seitdem er hier war.

 

„Wir müssen gehen, wir treffen uns morgen wieder hier, wenn du das willst natürlich...“, meinte er plötzlich unsicher, obwohl er wusste, dass das Treffen nie passieren würde, egal ob sie zusagte oder absagte.

 

Sie lächelte ihn an und der Blick in ihren Augen hätte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht seine ganzen Pläne über Bord zu werfen, doch er musste sie schützen.

 

„Sehr gerne, du bist gar nicht so schrecklich wie ich immer dachte Draco Malfoy.“, sagte sie und als sie das sagte wusste sie, dass es besser werden würde. Nicht sofort, doch mit der Zeit würden ihre Wunden heilen, nicht nur die physischen, sondern auch die psychischen.

 

Mit diesem Gedanken drehte sie sich um und ging.

 

Draco warf ihr, sobald sie sich umgedreht hatte, einen Obliviate hinterher und lies sie das Alles vergessen. Doch er ließ sie auch ihren Schmerz vergessen. Sie hatte es so verdient, auch wenn sie jetzt vermutlich 100 schreckliche Kinder mit Potter bekommen würde.

 

„Gleichfalls Ginny“, flüsterte er und eine einzige Träne lief seine Wange hinab.

 

Er wusste er hatte das Richtige getan.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich vor zwei Jahren mal geschrieben und ich weiß nicht so Recht ob ich sie überhaupt noch mag... Vielleicht könnte ich sie ja noch mal überarbeiten :)


End file.
